


A Study In Divergence

by Ana_the_ADHD_Nerd



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Crossover, Divergent AU, Divergent Universe - Sherlock (TV), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Johnlock - Freeform, Little bit of mystrade, Multi, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Teenlock, bit of angst, divergentlock, idk i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_the_ADHD_Nerd/pseuds/Ana_the_ADHD_Nerd
Summary: Divergent!lock AU. 16 year old John Watson wished that he never took the stupid Aptitude Test. The one that labeled him as Divergent. Now he has a choice. He can either stay in Amity, safe but unsatisfied, or transfer to a more dangerous faction. One where he can truly be free.He makes his choice, and meets an Erudite transfer named Sherlock Holmes. They discover a conspiracy to destroy an entire faction and eradicate all of the Divergents. Together they must find a way to pass initiation and stop Erudite's plan, all while hiding John's divergence.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Study In Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Sup fellow humans! So I just had this idea and saw that almost nobody else had done this kind of crossover, so I decided to just go for it. Quick warning, I am not going to write smut. Kissing scenes, sure, but no smut. Sorry to disappoint. Enjoy the story!

John Watson took a shaky breath, and leaned his head against the wall behind him, wishing that he could stop time so that he didn't have to take this stupid aptitude test. He was terrified; terrified of getting Amity as a result, and even more so at the possibility of the test resulting in something else. Something more daring. Something more dangerous.  
He wiped his sweaty palms on his dandelion yellow pants, then brought his hand to his mouth to bite at his nails. Today was the day that determined their futures, and after today, and after the tomorrows Choosing Ceremony, nothing would ever be the same. The suspense was gnawing at his insides, making him feel a bit nauseous.  
He glanced up at some of the other kids to make sure that he wasn't the only one who was scared out of his mind.  
To his surprise, everyone else was practically bubbling over with excitement. The only kid he saw who wasn't was an Erudite kid who sat on the floor with his back against the wall with a bored expression on his face.  
John studied the boy. He looked far too skinny, as if he hadn't eaten for days. A few of his dark curls had fallen into his pale face, yet he hadn't bothered to brush them away. But the thing about him that stuck out to John the most was his eyes, which were a startling bright green.  
"Dude, you're staring," a girl next to John commented.  
John glanced up at her. It was Sara, one of the other Amitys in his grade.  
"Oh," he muttered, embarrassed.  
Sara laughed.  
"You look nervous," she decided.  
"Gee, what an astute observation. What gave you that idea," he joked.  
"There's nothing to be afraid about. You'll be fine. There is literally no way for you to fail this test." She assured him. "And even if you don't get the result you want, you still have the choice to choose whatever faction you want."  
"Yeah, but if I chose wrong I could end up factionless," John pointed out.  
Sara held her hands up in surrender.  
"Sherlock Holmes," a voice called out.  
The Erudite boy stood up slowly, straightened out his coat, and made his way over to the woman who had called his name.  
She led him into the hallway to administer his test, and John found himself watching him until he disappeared behind the double doors. There was something interesting about this boy, but John couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
One by one people were called into the hallway to take their tests. Soon, John was one of the only people left in the room.  
"John Watson," a Dauntless woman with streaks in her hair called.  
John reluctantly stood up straight and walked over to the woman, once again wiping his clammy hands on his pants.  
As he walked down the hallway, he felt as if his heart was going to break out of his chest and run away, as he himself so desperately wanted to do.  
The woman stopped at one of the doors, and gestured for him to enter first.  
John gulped and gripped the cold handle. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.  
"Any time now," the woman grumbled.  
John muttered out an apology before turning the handle and entering the room.  
He stepped inside and studied his surroundings. The room was disappointingly plain, with the only things inside being a machine and a chair that looked like one you'd find in a dentist's office.  
"Sit," she ordered.  
John figured that she'd had a long day of administering these tests, and tried not to get too angry about her attitude.  
He did as he was told and sat down in the chair, once again wiping his hands on his clothes before he did.  
The woman pressed an electrode to his temple, and handed him a small cup of liquid.  
"Here," she muttered.  
"Do...do I just drink it," he asked, unsure of how this was supposed to work.  
The woman rolled her eyes.  
"No, I want you to chuck it against the wall," she said sarcastically.  
John closed his eyes before bringing the glass to his lips. He swallowed it in one gulp and felt his consciousness slowly slip away.  
When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the school cafeteria in front of two baskets. One held a chunk of cheese. The other, a large knife.  
He turned away from the bowls.  
"Hello," he called out. "Is anyone there?"  
"Choose," a voice demanded.  
He looked around, but found no one there.  
"Hello?" he asked again.  
"Choose," the voice said again, more forcefully this time.  
John faced the baskets again. Then, he gingerly picked up the knife.  
"Ok, what now?" he asked the voice.  
But he received no answer. Instead, he heard a growl from behind him, and John felt his blood turn to ice. Slowly, he turned around to face the source of the sound, not wanting to move too quickly in case the animal saw this as a threat and decided to attack  
The dog snarled at John, and bared its teeth, drool dripping from its sharp fangs. John did his best to ignore its beady eyes and its evil stare, and instead took a deep breath to calm his heartrate.  
This isn't real, he reminded himself. Its just a test.  
This thought calmed him a bit, and he was able to clear his mind enough to think about what how he should approach this problem.  
"Hey there little guy," he croaked, his voice tight with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
The creature growled, eyeing John hungrily.  
Slowly, without taking his eyes off of the dog, he sank to his knees, attempting to get level with it so that it would see him as less of a threat.  
But the animal didn't look like it trusted John any more than it did before.  
How could it, John realized, for he was still holding the knife.  
Reluctantly, John placed the knife on the floor next to him, and pushed it away out of his reach.  
The dog tilted its head, but then calmly made its way over to John, its paws padding against the hard ground.  
John breathed a sigh of relief, and scratched behind the dog's left ear.  
"You're not so vicious after all," he decided. The dog licked John's face affectionately.  
"Puppy!" an excited voice exclaimed.  
John looked up to see a little girl, running towards them with her arms outstretched. John laughed, but heard the dog growl once more.  
The creature leapt out of John's arms and made a beeline for the now terrified girl. Without a second thought, John grabbed the vicious animal.  
"Run," he grunted through gritted teeth.  
She did as she was told, and sprinted out of the room. Meanwhile, John was left to hold back the dog as it desperately fought John's grasp, writhing and kicking and biting.  
Then, John remembered.  
"This isn't real!" John laughed, and shoved the dog off of him.  
The dog disappeared, and he was alone in the room once more. He picked himself off the floor, and brushed himself off, his heart still thumping loudly. He felt alive.  
Before he actually had time to catch his breath, he found himself on a bus. He looked around, and noticed a man with scarred hands reading a newspaper.  
The man on the front looked vaguely familiar, although John couldn't quite figure out where he had seen him before.  
"Do you know this man?" the man asked in a desperate voice.  
John shrugged helplessly.  
"Well! Do you?" the man demanded.  
"No sir, sorry," John replied.  
"The man grabbed John's shoulders.  
"If you do," he cried, "you can save me! You can save me!"  
"Hey get off of me," John yelled as he struggled to pull free from his iron grasp.  
"YOU COULD SAVE ME!" he shrieked again.  
"Stop it! I already told you I don't know him. Chill!" John shouted, finally pulling himself free.  
The simulation ended, and John found himself back in the test room with the woman.  
However, she no longer looked bored or annoyed like before. Her thin lips were pressed into a hard line, and he brow was creased with worry.  
"Get up," she demanded.  
"Did I do okay?"  
She ignored his question, and typed furiously at the keyboard.  
"How long do you think you were in the simulation?" she asked after a moment,  
"I don't know. Half hour, an hour maybe," he answered.  
The woman shook her head.  
"You were in there for six minutes."  
John looked at her in awe.  
"Six minutes!" he exclaimed. "That has got to be a new record."  
John smiled to himself. If he got through it in six minutes, he obviously was doing something right. He glanced at the woman's worried expression again, and John's smile melted off his face.  
"Listen to me very carefully," she murmured. "You have an aptitude for more than one faction. When this happens, it is called Divergent, and it is a very dangerous thing to be."  
John stared at her in disbelief. Multiple factions? That was unheard of. It was impossible.  
"Your test resulted in both Abnegation and Dauntless," she continued. "You may not tell anyone. Not your friends, not your family, not your faction members, no one. Do you understand?"  
John nodded, unable to speak.  
The woman seemed satisfied.  
"I am going to alter the results so that nobody knows what you are. You are to go home and say that you were sick or something. Do not let anyone know what you are."  
John nodded again.  
The woman showed him the back door, and he made his way to one of the train stations so that he could get home to his faction.  
Abnegation and Dauntless? How was that possible?  
He sat down onto the cold metal floor of the train, lost in his thoughts as the train snaked its way through the city and towards the faction that was no longer his home.


End file.
